E Foi Assim que tudo aconteceu 2
by Smart Angel
Summary: Final Alternativo ..::Completa::..
1. Chapter 1

Eu me chamo Hana Asakura. Meu nome é a junção dos kanjis da minha mãe, Anna, com o do meu pai, Yoh. Tenho seis anos de idade e sou um xamã. Infelizmente não tenho muita habilidade para lutar, mas eu queria muito ser bom! Minha mãe não me treina… Como herdeiro da tradicional família de xamãs Asakura, herdei a espada futsu no mitana. Moro com minha mãe e tio Ryu na pousada en. Não conheço meu pai. Minha mãe nunca me contou nada sobre ele. Não sei se eles se separaram, se ele morreu ou o que for... Só sei que ele não mora comigo. A única coisa que ela me disse foi "você ficara sabendo de tudo na hora certa!". Aff... Fiquei um bocado chateado. Vai entender minha mãe! Eu queria muito conhecer meu pai. Dizem que sou ele de cabelo loiro, já que ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro. Gosto de passar a maior parte do tempo com o tio Ryu, já que bem... Mamãe me assusta.

É serio. Mamãe me assusta muito. Eu não consigo entendê-la. Não tenho nada parecido com ela. Como por exemplo, o fato de eu ser loiro. Todos na minha família têm o cabelo castanho, e eu loiro. Bem minha mãe tem o cabelo rosa. Serio ROSA! Sempre me pergunto o que isso significa. E ainda tem a personalidade dela. Não estranharia se ela fosse fria, pois sempre me disseram que ela nunca transpareceu sentimentos. Mas ela não e fria. É... não sei bem a palavra. Seria algo parecido com assustador, o tipo de pessoa que tenta ser alguém que não é, seria como se ela tivesse fingindo. E fingindo muito mal. Mas o mais estranho é que ela só é assim quando eu estou por perto. Tipo, quando desço as escadas para beber água, e já passou da minha hora de dormir, às vezes a vejo conversando com o tio Ryu de maneira estranha... Como se fosse outra pessoa. Sabe essas coisas me assustam tremendamente.

Nesse momento, estou voltando para casa com o tio Ryu. Depois de uma tentativa fracassada de soltar o tal de Chocolove da cadeia. Ele era um velho companheiro de meu pai e tio Ryu. Ele esta dirigindo o caminhão, com o seu espírito guardião, Lagartixa no banco de carona. Eu estou sentado em cima do caminhão, onde sempre sento.

-É muito engaçado mesmo! – comentou o tio Ryu pra si mesmo.

-O que é engraçado tio Ryu? – perguntei curioso.

-Você. – responde tio Ryu. Eu? – O patrão também ficou dessa maneira quando pegamos carona de caminhão durante o Shaman Fight.

-Legal! – disse sorrindo.

A maior parte do que sei sobre meu pai (o que não é muito) o tio Ryu que me contou. Não posso dizer muita coisa sobre ele, apenas que ele era: preguiçoso, lento, sorridente e ótimo lutador. A única característica dessas que puxei dele foi preguiçoso. Infelizmente tenho muita preguiça. Quero ser forte, mas muitas vezes sinto preguiça na hora de jogar um jogo na educação física.

-Eu gostaria de conhecer meu pai. – disse – Por que mamãe nunca me fala dele?

-No momento certo ela te contara tudo! – disse tio Ryu - Agora nós temos que juntar a nossa turma!

-Certo... – disse meio desanimado, puxa estamos tentando juntar essa galera faz dias, e pra que? O tio Ryu não me conta, e ate agora nós não achamos ninguém! – Quantos vocês eram mesmo?

-Hum... Deixe eu ver... Tinha o seu pai, eu, o Faust, nós três éramos do time "Balneário Fumbari" , depois tinha o Horo-Horo, o Ren e o Chocolove, esses eram do time "The Ren", Também tinha o Lyserg, do time "X-I" , e para assistir estava sua mãe, a Tama...

Eu que estava contando com os dedos o numero de pessoas. Puxa, tem muuiiiiiiitttaaaa gente! Vai dar trabalho! Notei que ele parou na hora de pronunciar esse nome.

-Tama o que? Não é esse o nome dela, é? – perguntei – E quem é essa garota?

-Ninguém! – certo! Me engana que eu, o tio Ryu não é bom com mentiras – e o Manta.

-Vai dar trabalho... – comentei.

Agora estávamos passando pela praia. Ela era muito bonita. Estava completamente vazia, menos por um casal. Não dava para ver seus rostos. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, dando para notar que tinham saído de uma luta. Quando paramos no sinal eu vi melhor eles. O homem tinha cabelos um pouco comprido, estava usando um casaco e uma mochila, e estava na frente da mulher. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro. A mulher estava com uma "capa", um vestido longo preto, e seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros.

Do nada, a mulher para e olha pra mim. Ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas pude perceber que ela sorriu pra mim. Quando vi aquele sorriso me senti bem, em paz.. Como se algo que eu sei que esta faltando em meu coração tivesse sido ocupado. Um tempo depois, o homem se virou para mulher, e foi na direção dela. Devi estar querendo saber o porquê dela ter parado. Ela apontou com cabeça para mim. Ele se virou e me viu. Também não pude ver o rosto dele. Mas percebi que de inicio ficou surpreso, mas depois segurou a mão da mulher e abriu um sorriso.

Assim que vi o sorriso dele, não pude evitar e sorri também. E assim ficamos, sorrindo como três idiotas. Mas eu me senti bem. Era como se eu conhecesse aqueles dois. Era como se aquele espaço vazio que eu falei, tivesse lotado por completo.

-Hey, Hana! Se segura que o sinal abriu! – disse tio Ryu quando o sinal abriu.

O tio Ryu pisou no acelerador e eu perdi o equilíbrio. A espada futsu caiu e rolou para o outro lado, quase caindo na rua! Me estiquei todo para conseguir pega-la. Imagina se eu deixasse a espada cair na rua. Nossa, nem quero pensar na bronca que iria levar da família inteira. Sabe, por ter sido descuidado, e bla, bla, bla...

Depois que me ajeitei, me lembrei do casal na praia, e me viro direto para poder vê-los. Já estavam bem distante. Agora, o homem tinha passado o braço em volta do ombro da mulher, e ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Ambos olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

Nesse momento me veio... Como posso dizer... Tipo um lembrança de quando eu era bebê. Por isso a imagem tava meio... Falhada! Não sei se essa seria a melhor palavra, mas... Puxa! Eu só tenho seis anos!

A imagem era vista de baixo. Como se eu tivesse no colo de alguém. Tinha um homem e uma mulher, cantando uma musiquinha de ninar. Parecia que estavam chorando, mas conseguiram sorrir. No final da musica a mulher disse:

-Boa noite Hana! Nós te amamos muito!

-Eu e sua mãe queremos que você nunca se esqueça disso! Tenha sempre essa certeza! – disse o homem.

Apenas um probleminha: Aquela não se parecia e nem tinha a voz parecida com a da mamãe! O homem pode ate ser meu pai, mas e a mulher? Que eles são? Nossa... minha cabeça esta girando com todas essas perguntas! Será que... não, não pode ser! Sempre me disseram que eu era filho da mulher que mora comigo! Puxa1 E agora? Quem são os meus PAIS?

Continua...

Depois de um tempo, já tínhamos passado da praia. O casal e aquela lembrança não me saiam da cabeça! Droga! O que há de errado comigo? Eu tenho seis anos! Por que estou me preocupando com duas pessoas que nunca vi na vida? Ou por que estou tentando duvidas sobre a minha mãe ser minha mãe? Ai minha cabeça! Está tudo confuso! Mas eu não devia estar me preocupando com isso, devia estar me preocupando com o lance que ouve lá com os turistas... Ai! Eu me esqueci dos turistas! Eu to frito!

-Er... Tio Ryu... – chamei – Você não vai falar pra mamãe o que aconteceu com os turistas? Vai?

-Acho que não. – respondeu tio Ryu - Não contarei se ela não perguntar.

Droga! Do jeito que mamãe é, com certeza vai perguntar, e o tio Ryu vai contar, e eu vou ficar de castigo! Por que eu?

-Hey tio Ryu! – chamei – Se você, meu pai e seus eram tão unidos que nem você fala, por que se separam?

Tio Ryu demorou para me responder. Parecia que estava pensando se devia me responder ou não. Eu odeio quando ele age assim! É uma chatice! Ele sempre faz isso quando pergunto o que houve com meu pai, ou se ele e minha família escondem algo de mim. A resposta é sempre "Você saberá tudo no momento certo." Que momento? Ai, isso me dá raiva! Parece que todos escondem algo importante de mim! Algo que eu deveria saber, mas eles não me contam! Todos, ninguém ta de fora nisso! Mamãe, tio Ryu, o vovô Micky, a vovó Keiko,... Todos! E toda vez que eu falo que eles escondem algo de mim eles falam "Não pequeno Hana! Não esconderíamos nada de você querido!" Certo, eu posso ter seis anos, mas NÃO sou burro! Queria que minha família parasse de esconder tudo de mim, afinal, também sou um Asakura...

-No momento certo você ira saber... – respondeu tio Ryu.

Viu! Ta vendo! É sempre assim! Depois de um tempo isso começa a ficar irritante! Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa quando se trata do meu pai! Eu já ate sei, se eles param um pouco pra pensar, vem essa resposta irritante!

-Olha! – disse tio Ryu me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Chegamos na pousada.

Eu olhei para frente e vi a nossa pousada. Mamãe devia estar na cozinha como sempre. Tio Ryu estacionou o caminhão e eu entrei em casa.

-Mãe! Cheguei! – disse entrando em casa.

-Oi Hana! Onde você e o Ryu foram? – perguntou mamãe se virando pra mim.

Eu fiquei parado, sem responder a perguntar. Não poderia dizer que eu e o tio Ryu fomos pra cadeia tentar soltar um tal de Chocolove, se não a mamãe me daria uma bronca!

-Nós fomos dar uma volta de caminhão Ta... Patroa! – respondeu tio Ryu entrando em casa.

Olhei para ele. De novo aquele Ta. Ele quase disse esse nome hoje cedo no caminhão. E agora quase chamou a mamãe disso. As coisas aqui em casa estão cada vez mais estranhas.

-Hana, você poderia nos dar licença. Preciso conversar algo serio com o Ryu. – disse mamãe.

-Certo... – disse desanimado.

Esse tipo de coisa também tem acontecido muito ultimamente. Mamãe e tio Ryu tem conversado muito.

Mas eu não sai. Eu apenas me escondi atrás da parede para tentar ouvir o que eles conversavam. Eles estão escondendo algo de mim, e eu preciso saber o que é.

-Espionar é algo muito feio pequeno Hana. – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

-Desde quando vocês dois tem alguma moral? – perguntei irritado.

-Os dois vão conversar algo muito importante, não devia espionar. – disse o outro espírito.

-Agora estou ouvindo conselhos de uma raposa e um guaxinim que já morreram faz séculos. – disse irritado olhando para Ponchi e Conchi, que geralmente não tem nenhuma moral.

-Podemos não ter muita moral normalmente mas sabemos que o que eles vão conversar é algo importante que você ainda não deve saber. – disse Conchi.

-Em outras palavras, não é da sua conta no momento! – traduziu Ponchi.

-Como assim "sabemos"? – perguntei ainda mais irritado – Quer dizer que vocês dois também estão escondendo algo de mim?

-Não diga dessa maneira... – disse Ponchi – Estamos fazendo o mesmo que todos fazem!

-Agora sobe para seu quarto. – mandou Conchi.

Subi ainda mais irritado do que já estava. Puxa, ate aqueles dois sabem do grande segredo. Estou cada vez mais irritado com a minha família.

Chegando no meu quarto, eu me joguei na minha cama. Logo me veio a cabeça aquela lembrança, e o casal na praia. Quem seriam eles? Pela maneira que eles ficaram depois de me ver deviam me conhecer. Mas eu não tenho idéia de quem eles eram. E na lembrança? Os dois que se diziam meus pais, o homem pode ate ser o meu pai que anda sumido, mas e mulher? Ela não era minha mãe. E o homem disse "Eu e sua mãe queremos que você nunca se esqueça disso! Tenha sempre essa certeza!" Quer dizer que aquela mulher deveria ser minha mãe. Mas não é! A minha mãe é a aquela que esta lá embaixo conversando com o tio Ryu. E por que os dois estavam chorando? E o casal... Pensando bem, o homem da praia e o da minha lembrança são bem parecidos... Será que são a mesma pessoa? Ai... pensar nisso esta me dando dor de cabeça!

-Hana! Desce aqui! – gritou mamãe lá de baixo.

-To indo! – disse.

Chegando lá, vi que mamãe estava com uma expressão seria. Tio Ryu estava ao lado dela, e também parecia serio.

-Er... o que foi mãe? –perguntei nervoso.

-Não me chame de "mãe" Hana! – advertiu.

-Certo ma... er...quero dizer Anna! – respondi ainda mais nervoso.

-Também não me chame de "Anna" – advertiu de novo, dessa vez parecia que estava prestes a chorar.

-Então do que eu te chamo? – perguntei irritado.

-Não me chame de "Anna", e muito menos de "mãe"! – disse outra vez.

-Por quê? – perguntei curioso.

-Porque eu não sou sua verdadeira mãe!

Continua...

**Notas: Somente recapitular o que teve antes…**

A olhei. Ela não e minha verdadeira mãe. Ela mentiu para mim todos esses anos. Eu vivo com uma mulher que nem parte da minha família. Por que não estou muito surpreso? Não entendo. É como se eu já soubesse disso... Talvez pelo casal da praia... Eu ano entendo, eu deveria estar muito surpreso com isso, mas não estou. É como se... Como se no fundo eu já soubesse disso... Pensando bem, eu sempre duvidei que ela fosse a minha verdadeira mãe. Mas... Por quê?

-Hana? – chamou a moça.

-Então onde estão meus pais? – perguntei, comecei a sentir algo no meu olho, ele começou a coçar.

-Quando você tinha apenas nove meses, uma pessoa que nós achávamos ter derrotado, voltou. – começou tio Ryu – Era a tarefa de seu pai, Asakura Yoh, junto de sua mãe, Asakura Anna, derrota-lo.

-Então eles foram e me deixaram aqui? – perguntei meio triste, será que meus pais tinham me abandonado?

-Não Hana. – começou a moça – Eles resistiram por muito tempo, diziam que não iam abandonar você de maneira nenhuma.

-E o que fez eles mudarem de idéia? – perguntei.

-Esse cara, ele ameaçou fazer algo terrível com você. Por isso que eles foram. – explicou tio Ryu.

-Por que só me contaram agora? – perguntei olhando para eles, Droga! Minha voz pareceu mais triste do que eu queria mostrar!

A moça me olhou, e sorriu tristemente. E depois ela me perguntou:

-Você, algumas vezes, já sentiu como se eu não fosse sua verdadeira mãe?

Logo, o casal da praia me veio à cabeça. Depois a lembrança. E também outras cenas antes, onde suspeitei que aquela moça não fosse minha mãe. Muitas vezes eu senti isso... Estou confuso.

-Sim... Muitas vezes... – disse confuso olhando para baixo – Por quê?

Ela sorriu de novo.

-Quando você tinha um ano e meio, eu já tinha contado a verdade, e tinha fotos dos seus pais com você por toda a casa.

-E... Por que eu não me lembro? E as fotos? O que aconteceu?

-Você tinha quase dois anos... Quando fez um desenho de você e de seus pais... Você nunca tinha feito isso antes. – disse ela – Então, eu fiquei preocupada de você talvez seja infeliz ate seus pais voltarem... Por isso eu escondi as fotos dos seus pais e nunca mais comentei sobre o assunto. E você esqueceu, mas por dentro sempre soube a verdade, tanto que não está surpreso...

-Eu... Vou pro meu quarto... – disse subindo as escadas.

Então, ela realmente não é minha mãe de verdade. Mas eles estão voltando! E isso é bom! Eu vou conhecer meus pais... Como será que eles são?

Quando cheguei no meu quarto. Passei por uma mesinha que tinha. Abri uma gaveta, onde eu e aquela moça colocamos todos os nossos os meus desenhos. Eu procurei o que a moça contou. Mas foi difícil encontrar. Eu tinha vários desenhos com eu mais duas pessoas. Imagino que eu tenha desenhado meus pais muitas vezes e nem percebi...

Finalmente achei um desenho bem velho. Era eu, e tinha uma mulher de cabelos loiros, como o meu. E tinha um cara de cabelo castanho. Eu estava no meio dos dois, e estávamos... Acho que em casa... Não entendi o lugar. E tinha umas cosas escrito, com a letra daquela moça, estava escrito "_Mamãe, papai e eu."_

De repente, na minha cabeça me veio outra lembrança.

Memória do Hana

_-Hey, Tamao. – chamou o pequeno Hana._

_-Sim pequeno Hana? – perguntou Tamao se aproximando do filho de Yoh e Anna._

_-Você pode escrever uma coisa para mim? – perguntou o pequeno Hana apontando para o desenho._

_-Claro Hana. – disse Tamao sorrindo e pegou o desenho de Hana para escrever nele – Desenhou os seus pais e você de novo pequeno Hana?_

_-Sim. Eu vou dar todos os meus desenhos para eles. Quando eles voltarem. E nos seremos muitos felizes vivendo aqui! – disse Hana sorrindo._

_Tamao o olhou sem sorrir e perguntou._

_-Você só será feliz quando eles voltarem Hana?_

_-Sim. – disse o pequeno Hana sem pensar, arrumando seus lápis de cera – Quando eu estiver com os meus pais será tudo muito melhor! Terei uma mamãe e um papai que nem as crianças lá da creche! _

_Tamao ficou apenas olhando para o desenho de Hana, ela não estava sorrindo. Estava pensativa. E foi a voz do pequeno Hana que a acordou._

_-Tamao? Tamao? – chamou Hana._

_-Hum? – Tamao sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivesse acordando de um transe – Sim? O que foi pequeno Hana?_

_-Você pode escrever para mim Tamao? Por favor? – perguntou Hana, de pé, dando um dos lápis de cera para ela, segurando os outros na outra mão._

_-Claro Hana. – disse Tamao docemente pegando o lápis de cera – O que você quer que eu escreva?_

_-Mamãe, Papai e eu. – respondeu Hana sorrindo._

Fim da memória

Eu fiquei olhando para o meu desenho. Eu ainda vou da-lo para os meus pais... Quero que os dois cheguem logo! Mas... Também estou um pouco nervoso...

-Pequeno Hana! – Tamao me chamou de baixo – Hana! Tem duas pessoas aqui embaixo que querem te ver!

Meus Pais! Meus pais chegaram! O que eu faço! Estou nervoso para conhecê-los.. O que eu faço agora! Pense Hana! Você é um Asakura! Pense! Aqui tem que ter algo que me de uma idéia...

-Hana! – chamou Tamao de novo.

O meu futon! São seis horas da tarde. Mas a Tamao e os meus pais podem achar que quando eu subi, eu me deitei no meu futon e acabei dormindo! Isso!

Deitei no meu futon, sem largar o desenho e nem arrumei minha bagunça. Eu deitei de frente para a parede e fechei os olhos. Espero poder ter mais coragem mais tarde.

Continua...

**Notas: **

**Bem, esse vai ser o final alternativo, próximo irei acabar essa fic, e irei começar a minha próxima, que já tem dois capítulos prontos. **

**Dessa vez eu peguei um pouco mais leve com a Tamao... Nem sei se o Yoh e a Anna iram ficar sabendo da mentira dela... **


	2. Chapter 2

A olhei. Ela não e minha verdadeira mãe. Ela mentiu para mim todos esses anos. Eu vivo com uma mulher que nem parte da minha família. Por que não estou muito surpreso? Não entendo. É como se eu já soubesse disso... Talvez pelo casal da praia... Eu ano entendo, eu deveria estar muito surpreso com isso, mas não estou. É como se... Como se no fundo eu já soubesse disso... Pensando bem, eu sempre duvidei que ela fosse a minha verdadeira mãe. Mas... Por quê?

-Hana? – chamou a moça.

-Então onde estão meus pais? – perguntei, comecei a sentir algo no meu olho, ele começou a coçar.

-Quando você tinha apenas nove meses, uma pessoa que nós achávamos ter derrotado, voltou. – começou tio Ryu – Era a tarefa de seu pai, Asakura Yoh, junto de sua mãe, Asakura Anna, derrota-lo.

-Então eles foram e me deixaram aqui? – perguntei meio triste, será que meus pais tinham me abandonado?

-Não Hana. – começou a moça – Eles resistiram por muito tempo, diziam que não iam abandonar você de maneira nenhuma.

-E o que fez eles mudarem de idéia? – perguntei.

-Esse cara, ele ameaçou fazer algo terrível com você. Por isso que eles foram. – explicou tio Ryu.

-Por que só me contaram agora? – perguntei olhando para eles, Droga! Minha voz pareceu mais triste do que eu queria mostrar!

A moça me olhou, e sorriu tristemente. E depois ela me perguntou:

-Você, algumas vezes, já sentiu como se eu não fosse sua verdadeira mãe?

Logo, o casal da praia me veio à cabeça. Depois a lembrança. E também outras cenas antes, onde suspeitei que aquela moça não fosse minha mãe. Muitas vezes eu senti isso... Estou confuso.

-Sim... Muitas vezes... – disse confuso olhando para baixo – Por quê?

Ela sorriu de novo.

-Quando você tinha um ano e meio, eu já tinha contado a verdade, e tinha fotos dos seus pais com você por toda a casa.

-E... Por que eu não me lembro? E as fotos? O que aconteceu?

-Você tinha quase dois anos... Quando fez um desenho de você e de seus pais... Você nunca tinha feito isso antes. – disse ela – Então, eu fiquei preocupada de você talvez seja infeliz ate seus pais voltarem... Por isso eu escondi as fotos dos seus pais e nunca mais comentei sobre o assunto. E você esqueceu, mas por dentro sempre soube a verdade, tanto que não está surpreso...

-Eu... Vou pro meu quarto... – disse subindo as escadas.

Então, ela realmente não é minha mãe de verdade. Mas eles estão voltando! E isso é bom! Eu vou conhecer meus pais... Como será que eles são?

Quando cheguei no meu quarto. Passei por uma mesinha que tinha. Abri uma gaveta, onde eu e aquela moça colocamos todos os nossos os meus desenhos. Eu procurei o que a moça contou. Mas foi difícil encontrar. Eu tinha vários desenhos com eu mais duas pessoas. Imagino que eu tenha desenhado meus pais muitas vezes e nem percebi...

Finalmente achei um desenho bem velho. Era eu, e tinha uma mulher de cabelos loiros, como o meu. E tinha um cara de cabelo castanho. Eu estava no meio dos dois, e estávamos... Acho que em casa... Não entendi o lugar. E tinha umas cosas escrito, com a letra daquela moça, estava escrito "_Mamãe, papai e eu."_

De repente, na minha cabeça me veio outra lembrança.

Memória do Hana

_-Hey, Tamao. – chamou o pequeno Hana._

_-Sim pequeno Hana? – perguntou Tamao se aproximando do filho de Yoh e Anna._

_-Você pode escrever uma coisa para mim? – perguntou o pequeno Hana apontando para o desenho._

_-Claro Hana. – disse Tamao sorrindo e pegou o desenho de Hana para escrever nele – Desenhou os seus pais e você de novo pequeno Hana?_

_-Sim. Eu vou dar todos os meus desenhos para eles. Quando eles voltarem. E nos seremos muitos felizes vivendo aqui! – disse Hana sorrindo._

_Tamao o olhou sem sorrir e perguntou._

_-Você só será feliz quando eles voltarem Hana?_

_-Sim. – disse o pequeno Hana sem pensar, arrumando seus lápis de cera – Quando eu estiver com os meus pais será tudo muito melhor! Terei uma mamãe e um papai que nem as crianças lá da creche! _

_Tamao ficou apenas olhando para o desenho de Hana, ela não estava sorrindo. Estava pensativa. E foi a voz do pequeno Hana que a acordou._

_-Tamao? Tamao? – chamou Hana._

_-Hum? – Tamao sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivesse acordando de um transe – Sim? O que foi pequeno Hana?_

_-Você pode escrever para mim Tamao? Por favor? – perguntou Hana, de pé, dando um dos lápis de cera para ela, segurando os outros na outra mão._

_-Claro Hana. – disse Tamao docemente pegando o lápis de cera – O que você quer que eu escreva?_

_-Mamãe, Papai e eu. – respondeu Hana sorrindo._

Fim da memória

Eu fiquei olhando para o meu desenho. Eu ainda vou da-lo para os meus pais... Quero que os dois cheguem logo! Mas... Também estou um pouco nervoso...

-Pequeno Hana! – Tamao me chamou de baixo – Hana! Tem duas pessoas aqui embaixo que querem te ver!

Meus Pais! Meus pais chegaram! O que eu faço! Estou nervoso para conhecê-los.. O que eu faço agora! Pense Hana! Você é um Asakura! Pense! Aqui tem que ter algo que me de uma idéia...

-Hana! – chamou Tamao de novo.

O meu futon! São seis horas da tarde. Mas a Tamao e os meus pais podem achar que quando eu subi, eu me deitei no meu futon e acabei dormindo! Isso!

Deitei no meu futon, sem largar o desenho e nem arrumei minha bagunça. Eu deitei de frente para a parede e fechei os olhos. Espero poder ter mais coragem mais tarde.

Continua...

**Notas: **

**Bem, esse vai ser o final alternativo, próximo irei acabar essa fic, e irei começar a minha próxima, que já tem dois capítulos prontos. **

**Dessa vez eu peguei um pouco mais leve com a Tamao... Nem sei se o Yoh e a Anna iram ficar sabendo da mentira dela... **


	3. Chapter 3

Eu fiquei lá por um tempo. Fiquei ouvindo a conversa lá de baixo.

-Talvez ele tenha deitado e dormido, isso acontece muito. – ouvi Tamao dizendo.

-Que nem acontecia com o Yoh? – ouvi uma voz de mulher dizer.

-Sim. Ou então ele só esta meio tímido. – disse Tamao.

-Bem, então vamos subir e checar ele... Se ele estiver dormindo nos falamos com ele quando ele acorda. – disse um homem.

-ok... Vou preparar o jantar...

Meus pais estão subindo... Eu preciso fingir direitinho... Relaxa Hana... Você já fez isso varias vezes com a Tamao. Para tentar não ir para a escola... Vai dar certo com seus pais... Ok.

Eu ouvi passos subindo as escadas. E também senti uma enorme forca se aproximando. Meus pais têm uma forca GRANDE! Posso sentir isso...

Devagarzinho, eu ouvi a porta se abrir. Senti que eles estavam me olhando... E depois ouvi umas vozes em tom baixo:

-Olha Anninha... – disse meu pai – Ele acabou dormindo...

-Verdade... – ouvi minha mãe dizer e entrar no quarto – Ele devia estar mesmo cansado... Nem fechou a cortina ou arrumou as coisas dele.

Notei que o quarto ficou escuro. Minha mãe deve ter fechado a cortina.

-Vamos falar com ele quando ele acordar... Vou guardar isso daqui... – disse meu pai.

-Certo Yoh... – disse minha mãe.

Senti ela se aproximar de mim, depois sentar perto do meu futon, e depois começar a fazer carinho na minha cabeça. Me senti bem relaxado nesse momento.

-Yoh... Olha isso... – chamou minha mãe.

Logo senti que ela tirando o desenho de mim... Bem devagar, e acho que ela mostrou para o meu pai.

-Ele nos desenhou... – disse meu pai.

-Sim... Ele devia ser bem novinho nessa época... – disse minha mãe.

-Verdade... –disse meu pai – Têm outros também... Ali.

Senti os dois indo para o outro canto do quarto, onde ficava os meus desenhos... Eles ficavam falando dos desenhos e depois acho que arrumaram a bagunça que deixei...

-Vamos indo Anna-chan... Não queremos acordá-lo... – disse meu pai.

-Não é bem assim Yoh... – disse minha mãe e se aproximou de mim.

-Como assim? – perguntou meu pai confuso.

-Tudo bem Hana... – disse minha mãe em tom normal – Pode parar de fingir que esta dormindo... Esse truque pode funcionar com a Tamao, mas não funciona comigo!

Fiquei nervoso. Minha mãe sabe que eu estou acordado? Como? Ela chegou aqui e pareceu que ela pensava que eu estava dormindo...

-Quer dizer que o Hana esta fingindo Anna? – perguntou meu pai – Como você sa... Ah! Entendo.

Eu me levantei e olhei para os meus pais. Minha mãe tinha cabelo loiro, como o meu, e estava usando um vestido preto. Ela é muito bonita. Meu pai tem cabelos compridos e castanhos, que nem o resto da família... Então eu puxei o cabelo loiro da minha mãe...

-Estão chateados com isso? – perguntei nervoso e olhando para baixo.

-Claro que não Hana... – disse minha mãe – Você só estava nervoso...

-É – disse meu pai – Eu quando vi sua mãe pela primeira vez fiquei muito nervoso e não consegui falar uma palavra... Só fiquei vermelho, e olhando para ela... Tinha achado ela tão bonitinha! – meu pai sorriu.

-Serio? – perguntei.

-Sim... – disse minha mãe – Seu pai é bem tímido...

Eu sorri. Devo ter puxado isso do meu pai.

-Ah! – disse eu, me levantei e peguei meus desenhos e entreguei para eles, meio tímido – Eu fiz isso para vocês...

Meu pai sorriu e pegou os desenhos. Minha mãe também sorriu, me chamou para sentar entre eles e ver os desenhos. Nós vimos meus desenhos e conversamos um pouco, antes da Tamao chamar para irmos jantar.

-Patroa Anna, você está linda... Me faz desejar que você e o patrão não fosse casado com você. – disse Ryu servindo a comida.

-Obrigada Ryu... – disse minha mãe.

-Fala isso não Ryu! – disse meu pai – Eu amo a Anninha! E sou um pouco ciumento...

Eu ri. Tamao ficou um pouco vermelha e um pouco triste... Não sei porque...

-Desculpa patrão... – disse tio Ryu.

-Tudo bem. – disse meu pai sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando durante um tempo até o tio Ryu parar e falar:

-Ah! Já ia esquecendo! Eu consegui reunir toda a galera! Eles vão passar aqui amanha! E se hospedaram na pousada!

-Legal! Será como nos velhos tempos! – disse meu sorrindo e depois olhou para mim – E com o Hana será ainda melhor!

Eu sorri.

-Depois da pequena "festinha" de vocês, iram arrumar toda a casa! – disse minha mãe – Acredite Hana, seu pai e seus amigos fazem uma bagunça incrível!

-Não e tão bagunçado assim Anna! – disse meu pai.

-Claro que não... – disse minha mãe sarcástica – As comidas por toda a sala, os pratos imundos... Fora o fato que o Ren e o Horo-Horo só brigam, e acabam quebrando certas coisas...

Eu ri, que nem o tio Ryu e Tamao.

-Ok... Talvez um pouco... – disse meu pai.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos. Foi assim que aconteceu o resto do dia. Meu pai e minha mae me contando sobre a viagem e o passado deles. E minha mae me falou sobre um treinamento e sobre minha futura noiva... Fico feliz de estar com minha família inteira...

OWARII

**Notas: Fim! Espero que tenham gostado, e...Comentários são bem vindos! **


End file.
